TMPRSS11E (also called DESC1) belongs to the type II transmembrane serine protease family. The gene of this protein was discovered as a novel gene whose expression is reduced in squamous cell carcinoma (Lang and Schuller, 2001; Sedghizadeh et al., 2006). Purified soluble TMPRSS11E exhibits protease activity, and it has been reported that cells forced to express TMPRSS11E have an increased ability of cellular infiltration (Viloria et al., 2007). This paper has reported as a result of immunohistological staining using polyclonal antibodies, staining in kidney cancer and breast cancer in some cases, in addition to strong staining in the normal kidney and the normal liver.
However, no document has reported whether or not an antibody targeting TMPRSS11E is effective as a pharmaceutical composition such as an anticancer agent.